Mortalitas
by Azureila
Summary: Mungkin, Near dikutuk untuk tetap hidup, tanpa kehadiran L maupun Mello di sisinya. Oneshot. Near-centric. Slight MelloNear. Implikasi obsesi Near terhadap L. Enjoy!


**Mortalitas **

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang semakin tenggelam dalam _kawainess that is MelloNear_. Yang namanya kegilaan itu memang abstrak dan gak bisa sembarang diukur. _I think I love them_! -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Mungkin, Near dikutuk untuk tetap hidup, tanpa kehadiran L maupun Mello di sisinya.

**Pairing: **_Subtle MelloNear if you read between the lines_. Bagi yang gak suka yaoi, _there's nothing really provocative here, so if you want to read, read on at your own discretion_. Saya lebih menekankan sisi psikologis untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka berdua.

_Dedicated for awesome people in MelloNear community in Livejournal. Life's never been sweeter without your contributions, fellas!_

Jangan lupa juga untuk browsing **.nr**, forum fanfiction author Indonesia, hohoho…

Mungkin ada yang heran, Light/L-nya mana? Saya gak ninggalin mereka, kok. Cuma pengen nyoba sesuatu yang baru. Bagi yang nunggu **Lebur dalam Nyala** dan **Dua Jiwa**, sabar ya… saya masih berusaha menggodok ide-ide di kepala. Beginilah kalo banyak ide tapi gak punya banyak waktu. XO

Fic ini ditulis dari sudut pandang Near terhadap Mello. Bisa dibilang, ini _side-project_ dari fic Near-sentris lain yang sedang saya kerjakan, **Enigma**. Sebelum membaca, disarankan untuk memutar lagu-lagu yang _angsty_ sebagai _backsound_ untuk menyesuaikan suasana. XD

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Love taught my tears in sadder notes to flow,_

_And tuned my heart to elegies of woe_

**-Alexander Pope-**

* * *

Terkadang, aku berharap diriku buta.

Ya, hanya ditemani gelap dan sunyi berkepanjangan yang mengukung; mengisi lembar-lembar kehidupan dengan coretan-coretan abstrak. Biarlah jika tidak ada yang bisa membaca diriku, karena aku tahu tak semua orang akan mengerti.

Karena betapa pun aku mencoba — yang berakhir dalam kesia-siaan — untuk melupakan intensitas dan menggeloranya bola matamu, aku semakin takluk, tunduk pada desakan hatiku. Aku tidak mampu mengendalikan apa yang seharusnya tabu bagiku dan bagimu. Aku lupa kau menolak kehadiranku. Aku lupa kalau aku seharusnya tidak boleh membiarkan tetesan emosi ini mengucur ke luar diriku, hingga ketajaman matamu mampu menangkap segala cela dan noda.

Bukannya aku tak mau.

Namun, sesungguhnya aku tak sanggup.

Keteguhan hatiku runtuh manakala namamu melintas, berkelebat menyusuri lorong-lorong pikiranku.

Aku sering mengabaikan kenyataan kalau kita berdua ada di jalan yang berbeda semenjak kematian_nya_.

Aku berduka.

Aku terluka.

Dan aku pun tahu hatimu menangisi kepergian_nya_. Kepedihan yang timbul sebagai dampaknya nyaris membunuh semua dayaku untuk bertahan. Puncaknya, menyaksikanmu keluar melangkah dari lingkaran hidupku membuatku bertanya, benarkah kita bertemu untuk berpisah? Berada di jalan yang sama agar bisa menyusul sosok_nya_, namun justru terpisah dua setelah diri_nya_ tiada? Benarkah eksistensi_nya_ merupakan penentu pertemuan dan perpisahan?

Mungkin aku dikutuk.

Dikutuk untuk tetap hidup.

Tanpa tuntunan_nya_, tanpa kehadiranmu di sisi.

Kau pasti akan tertawa menggelegar kala mendengarnya, sama sekali di luar jangkauan logika. Tapi, bukankah kekalahan_nya_ sendiri juga di luar prediksi logika kita berdua?

_Tidak ada yang pasti_, ucapku lirih sebelum kau menerjang hujan badai di luar sana.

_Ada kepastian untuk hal-hal tertentu_, balasmu penuh tekad, dan kemudian lenyap, melesat di tengah riuhnya petir dan gemuruh yang bersahut-sahutan dalam orkestra alam kelabu.

Aku harus menguatkan diriku untuk terus tegar menatap punggungmu yang semakin menjauh ditelan jarak.

Kini segala pusaran teka-teki kembali kosong dan terserak ke segala penjuru.

Namun aku yakin kita pasti akan bersilang jalan, entah kapan dan di mana. Suatu hari nanti, Kira akan bangkit sepenuhnya dan kita berdua akan maju secara frontal ke kancah pertempuran.

Aku masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana tegak dan kokohnya punggungmu tak pernah lelah menanti, menuntut balas demi darah_nya_ yang telah tertumpah, mencari pembuktian tertinggi untuk mengalahkan sepak terjangku.

Punggungmu yang telah meninggalkan sosokku sendiri dalam ketidakpastian. Punggung yang begitu rindu ingin kupandang lekat-lekat, yang ingin kuseka darahnya dan kulindungi semampuku, hingga kurelakan tubuhku menjadi perisai.

Sesekali, sulit untuk membentengi diriku di depanmu, seperti saat ini. Apakah kau tahu betapa sulit bagiku untuk tidak mencuri setiap getar suaramu, untuk tidak mengabadikan sosokmu di memoriku sebelum kau benar-benar pergi jauh, menjelajah belahan dunia lain yang tidak mungkin terjangkau olehku?

Kau pasti akan menjawab _tidak_. Lagipula, bukankah kau tidak akan peduli, Mello?

Kuprediksikan kau tidak akan mau tahu, dan tidak berhasrat untuk mengetahui _kenapa_ hal ini bisa memporak-porandakan fondasi keseimbangan hidupku. Kau sangat bergantung pada ketinggian hatimu, tanpa pernah menghiraukan usahaku untuk menyentuhnya. Tanpa belas kasihan kau rampas seketika keteduhan jiwaku, menggantinya dengan ilusi dan delusi tanpa akhir tentang sosokmu yang tidak akan pernah mampu kuraih. Kau kobarkan api yang tidak pernah ingin kunyalakan, yang kupendam dalam-dalam keberadaannya. Api abadi yang hendak membara kekal, mencairkan bongkah-bongkah kekakuanku, meleburku dalam ketelanjangan, polos, rentan, ringkih, rapuh… api yang tersulut karenamu dan bisa mati tanpa lantunan irama hembusan nafasmu.

Aku bahkan tidak berdaya memadamkannya semenjak kau percikkan sekumpulan rasa tak bernama itu. Aku larut di dalamnya, meski bukan kehendakku. Melainkan kehendakmu. Ya, kehendakmu yang paling egois.

Tetapi, tidak akan kulenyapkan tekadku hanya karena guncangan jiwa darimu. Kupertaruhkan segalanya dalam perjudian ini. Sama seperti keberanian_nya_ bertaruh sampai desah nafas terakhir musnah.

_Dia_ percaya sepenuh-penuh jiwa, kita bisa melakukannya berdua.

Sudikah kau singkirkan angkuhnya hatimu dan menatapku meski hanya sekali?

Aku mengharapkanmu berpaling, lihatlah bahwa aku menunggu.

Di sini.

Selalu.

Kau tahu, Mello?

Jika memang harus mati, biarkan aku berdiri dengan bangga di jalan yang sama di sisimu.

Bukannya aku mengharap mati seperti seorang melankolis penuh delusi.

Sesungguhnya, aku muak dan lelah menjadi pihak yang selalu ditinggal pergi, oleh diri_nya_ dan juga dirimu.

Aku tak akan menyesal bila memang itu yang harus terjadi. Kalian berdua akan abadi di dunia keduaku sebagai dua keping enigma bernyawa yang paling sakral; kesucian hakiki di atas puing-puing dunia yang mulai membusuk, menghitam oleh kebencian dan kesesatan.

Kira akan menyatukan jalan kita yang dulu terpisah. Pasti terjadi, karena terjangan kebenaran akan terbit menerobos gelap, menghantarkan secercah cahaya di antara kita.

Keluarlah.

Kita akan menerjang prahara berdua, mengerahkan segenap kuasa.

_Berdua menuju satu tujuan._

Kau dan aku, bersama.

Demi diri_nya _yang kini telah terlelap dibuai mimpi yang abadi.

Demi memperjuangkan keadilan di dunia yang kita yakini dengan hati nurani hingga saat akhir segala akhir menghampiri dan menarik lepas nyawa fana dari dunia.

Dan bila segalanya usai, aku akan diam. Dibungkam mistisnya kematian; kematian yang mencekam dan menghunjam.

Aku akan diam, memasrahkan bibirku terkunci rapat, tersegel oleh absolutisme mortalitas.

Aku bahkan tak akan mengharapkan diriku buta, karena tidak akan perlu. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin menatap kilauan kedua bola matamu sebelum nyawaku binasa.

Akhir segala akhir hanya berakhir dalam keheningan, dan aku akan diam. Diam yang tidak lagi meresahkan. Diam dalam tidur kekal yang kini dijalani_nya_.

Dan aku tak akan memaafkanmu bila kau melalui jalan itu lebih dulu dari padaku. Aku benci menjadi pihak tidak berdaya yang tertinggal waktu.

Mengertilah, Mello.

Hanya inilah keinginanku yang terdalam.

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's note**: -ditimpukin tomat- Astaga… saya sendiri gak tau kenapa, padahal seharian udah capek karena ngerjain tugas terus, dan udah lewat jam 11 malam, ketika akhirnya otak saya terus menuntut untuk nulis tentang MelloNear, gak peduli temanya apa, pokoknya nulis! Tidur pun batal dan saya (lagi-lagi) berkutat di depan laptop selama sejam lebih. Ini benar-benar spontan dan tanpa perencanaan, saya cuma menantang diri sendiri, tapi buntutnya panjang, hehe… ini semua gara-gara atmosfer lagu Utada Hikaru, _**The Flavor of Life**_. Dan yang lebih ajaib lagi, bukannya nulis tentang L atau Light (kebiasaan), saya malah milih Near dan pakai sudut pandang pertama dalam penulisannya! Kacau, kacau… serbuan ide dan desakan hati itu berbahaya juga, ya. Bahkan sampai fic selesai, saya belum ngasih judul! –merutuki diri sendiri-

Sebenarnya fic ini bercerita tentang Near dan Mello pasca kematian L. Saya memang gak menyebut L secara spesifik di fic ini, tapi pembaca pasti mengerti implikasinya, kan? Intinya, Near kehilangan L, dan gak ingin kehilangan Mello juga dengan cara yang setragis L. Jadi bisa dibilang, ini cerminan isi hatinya, harapannya agar Mello bisa tetap hidup. Kalau pun akhirnya Mello tewas karena ulah Kira, Near tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang tertinggal di belakang. Dia sama relanya bertaruh dan tidak keberatan mati selama hasil kasus jelas dan Kira tertangkap. Bukankah Near selalu mengutamakan **hasil** tindakan di atas segalanya? Atas fakta itu pula, saya mencoba menggali kepribadiannya dengan sudut pandang seperti ini. Keterikatan hatinya dengan L dan Mello memang sangat menarik untuk digali lebih dalam. Bagaimana menurut kalian? OOC? Suram? Apa pun itu, jangan ragu-ragu memberitahu saya, ya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir, kritik dan saran ditunggu lewat **review**… _onegaishimasu_!

**SheilaLuv**


End file.
